Al'terra (Pets)
History Age of Chaos Creation and First awareness The mingling (species breeding with each other. All gain a degree of consciousness. No society is formed. Technology remains primitive at best) Some half breeds die off (most things without human) Some kinds stick together (half cats together): boards, beads etc show up The First War (fighting between specific groups of people that ally themselves. No finite conclusion is reached in the war, so they all go their separate ways. The modern half breeds won) Then the peoples split their separate ways First-generation Aiyon (what was starting with, which sounded similar to surrounding countries) The half-cat people of future Galeez and Al’terra split based on a dispute of pleasure vs curiosity. Unofficial formation of Al’terra. This knowledge seeking, curious and ambitious people group moved to the land that is currently Al’terra. Importance of knowledge Unofficial formation of Galeez. At that time, Galeez sought wealth, not knowledge and split from Al’tera. The Weeding. Certain mixes are killed off, some creatures give into instinct. Ending of the major dying out Al’teran people try to purge the cat from the people. They are successful to a degree but it is impossible to completely remove. Regardless, the race generally looks more human and not very cat at the end. End of the breeding out attempts. The Time of Divine Peace The land is settled and borders are defined Those with the least cat are raised to government by popular movement (beginnings of the Pride) Fha-splitting (Upper and Lower fhalain, introduced in the division of classes) Highland period (as hill-dwelling people are brought into the city, dialect change and tone becomes rougher) A council is set up in the name of discovery The Pride is founded (and the later founding of the Privileged) Middle Period (broad period in relation to the political ventures, where language dialects are strengthened into their own languages: old versions of Upper and Lower fhalain still present, as well as ‘Hilltop’ which is spoken between shepherds and ends up crossing the mountains, Scoya which is influenced by the sea traders going across to the newly discovered Bien-High, Vennquer which has a west border influence, Throk which is a strong strain developed by the criminals for coded communication, and the Lion’s Tongue, a blend spoken by a new breed of training warriors) Start of religion Prophets arise starting with Arkut proclaiming divine protection of guardians, later going to Sarïa, Kahasar, Zav, Thiv, Pezhl, Jac, Rhasar, Drïa, and Fairc Introduction of the nine The beliefs are widely embraced and the government orders temples built Cities and regions take on cat embalms Stories and mythology entered into childhood education (in temple) Great prophecies arise (the Powers, the end of magic, the return of the gods) Nolvac, Septavia, and Bein-High officially recognized The Warring Era Nolvac declares war on Al’terra, Al’terra loses Storm Period War sect of religion founded àBlood sacrifice Jin-Tï started based on the come back of Bien-High Border fights with Nolvac (ship raids) Official national language decree (call for the country to unite under a single language. Work is done to consolidate languages together to form something everyone can speak, but really it’s just a blend of Upper fhalian with some Lion’s Tongue influence) Resistance period (all languages have to adapt to this new language. Hilltop stands up the best to this, the others are forced to bend a little. The new language is mostly spoken by the upper class, to the irritation and frustration of the others. Al’terra wins against Nolvac by agreeing to a treaty with Galeez Language title (new language called Al’terran) The Advent Discovery of ‘magic’ – magic founded as a response to the Powers, then became affected by it With the discovery of magic, the Powers emerge in relation to the strength of the fvïya and their number. The unnatural magic is balanced by the natural Power. A third branch added to the Pride A radical book of philosophy written that introduced the notion that individuals could influence their own board, introducing the disbanding of religion and the prominence of the single life. The new sect of superior singles would band together to pursue religious families and non-singles. Huge jump in people with the Powers The Fifth Era (The Darkening) Privileged take on a newer meaning and go from being noble to buying their way in With the reign of the 778th King brings the forced breeding out of the cat Education system revamped to a 3 tiered system Religion officially disregarded but not persecuted Magic being used for new expeditions: world travel, time travel, death defying, and thus cause a huge spike in the Powers A destruction of all those with the Powers collapses the system of magic (the balloon stem cell theory) Cities of Note Typical housing is somewhat intermingled wit the city businesses in urban centres, crowded together but organized. Adults live in small dwelling, usually alone, sometimes paired, in condo like structures or apartment types. In cities they are two, possibly three levels, never any basements, with multiple windows. The Privileged generally live together when they can. The Pride live in huge, entertaining type dwellings that are large and extravagant. Children are kept in care places and school facilities while. Out of the cities, housing is single level and simple, mainly made of wood. Stone is another common building material. Common people are builders and make everything from businesses to temples to Pride structures, but before anything is built, it must be approved by government (Privileged) staff. Generally an older person will build one and collect rent from maybe six separate occupants (young adults), which is a low form job. Geography and Climate World: Davaloie Continent: Altleos (contains Galeez, Al’terra, Nolvac, Septavia, The Menads, Ferrartara) Country: Al’terra (capitals city: Tantus) Cities/Provinces: Tantus – The Lion – The Mane Afire Hesk – The Leopard – The Spotted Spine Traysekar – The Cheetah – The Flash Gone By Fvït – The Snow Leopard – The Stone Shoulder Aralann – The Tiger – The Burning Stripes Nuprel – The Ivory tiger – The Jaws Closing Jarez – The Domestic Cat – The Tail Lash The Sun Valley – The Fishing Cat – The Striking Paw Haslan – The Desert Cat – The Gaze Scorched Fvulinat – The Lynx – The Sharp Sighted Claw Wood – The Jaguar – The Claws Deeply Nista – The Ocelot – The Flight Diving The Hill Place –The Cougar – The Throated Snarl The Trush – The Panther – The Death Stalking Tantus Districts and the regions within them ''' '''The Pridelands (the Board) 1. Vichi Sun 2. Vichi Rose 3. Vichi Hill 4. Vichi Snare 5. Vichi Lie 6. Vichi Chaos 7. Vichi Feline 8. Vichi Morn 9. Alti 10. Cu 11. Sihn 12. Moy 13. Kyg 14. Tic 15. Ua 16. Ӧ 17. Aä 18. Bes 19. Ch 20. Dey 21. Fi 22. Eth 23. Gi 24. Hon 25. Ike 26. Biyk 27. Vo 28. Esp 29. Penigh 30. Rin 31. Jy 32. Lau 33. Con 34. Tahj 35. Nrey 36. Vev 37. Sra 38. Zihn 39. Ceech 40. Kalnt 41. Dros 42. Teal 43. Lel 44. Rhioss 45. Skeld 46. Bain 47. Olt 48. Anq 49. Auv 50. Cheev 51. Imnt 52. Soom 53. Clai 54. Ush 55. Ingo 56. Atore 57. Conte Sun 58. Conte Rose 59. Conte Hill 60. Conte Snare 61. Conte Lie 62. Conte Chaos 63. Conte Feline 64. Conte Morn The Cradle 1. Lion 2. Golden Lion 3. Hunting Lion 4. River Lynx 5. Black Tipped Lynx 6. Black Jaguar 7. Forest Jaguar 8. Jaguar 9. Mountain Cat 10. Street Cat 11. Desert Cat 12. Golden foot Cat 13. Sand Cat 14. Leopard Cat 15. Climbing Leopard 16. Cloud Leopard 17. Leopard 18. Cougar 19. Panther 20. Black Panther 21. Snow Leopard 22. Tiger 23. White Tiger 24. Golden Tiger 25. Broad stripe Tiger 26. Bobbed Cat 27. Ocelot 28. Winged Ocelot 29. Cheetah 30. Fishing Cat Stone corner 1. Garsford 2. Crimson Sun High Shores The scales Westhill 1. Queensford Northcountry 1. Greendown at Highloch The Summer Cliffs The Corridor The Shadehall Landingshores Low shores Cypreth Field’s Kigana Sunhollow Titya Etham The Triangle 1. Guardsworth The Bowl 1. Drysdin Edgefort Glensilver Handid Museums are frequently found all over Al'terra, for example one in Stone Corner having to do with the geology of that place. Museums can be very specific to particular items! Resources Livestock Livestock, broadly speaking, are domestic animals used for profit, the primary one in Al'terra being goats. Goats are used mostly for meat production because of their deftness of foot and ability to eat anything. The average person eats between one to five goats a year, depending on how vegetarian they are the rest of the time. Goatherds are usually children, often doing part of their task, particularly in rural areas. For similar reason, sheep are also bred at a lesser frequency, kept mostly for their wool. They’re usually called ‘curly goats’ even though the two species cannot interbreed. Certain kinds of poultry and fowl are kept for unusual food dishes, but usually for their feathers. It’s unlikely you would chickens, ducks, turkeys, or swans being kept for eating purposes. Cows are not seen in Al'terra, except in the west on loan from Galeez for better grazing. They are also not so much used for food, as they are bred for their milk which is certainly a Galeezian trend. Al'terrians don’t eat such things, but they do trade goat milk to Galeez given the opportunity. Horses of course fall into the category of livestock but they are much too valuable as transportation to be used for meat - the meat off a horse is typically slim anyways - so horses are of high monitory value. Definitely no pigs. None of that. Industry Trade Transporation Across the country, forms of transportation are walking and horses, usually individually ridden. Teams of horses drive things like buses and carriage. The tincane have come up with something like electricity to power metal contraptions. Northcountry Tungsten – large, draft style breed of horse Dune’s Long Legged Muvstern Scarlet Pekinj Fleetwander Under the broad topic of transportation, let’s talk about ‘the Cats’. Back when better ways than just horse and wagon were being considered, some fool in the Pride decided that if humans are masters over the beast and felines were the last sort to be mastered, humans ought to use felines as transport. Immediately there is of course a falsehood since the Al'terrians are not purely human but a sub-species of that the Pride likes to ignore. So they started breeding cats specifically for size. And they forgot to factor in behaviour. Now the Pride has never gotten down to studying genetics at the molecular level and are still working on alleles (am I losing you? Pardon my love of genetics), so as they were breeding for larger and larger over time, they over looked many many things. The most important? Aggression. As they bred from wild stock, felines such as mountain tigers were already fearsome and unpleasant to begin with. Make them the size of a minivan? Absolutely unbearable. Yet still they did this. The breeding of such beasts has a few positives: they cross more types of terrain and at a quicker pace, they are better tracking animals, they have great abilities to climb, and they instill fear into the people, all things the Pride loves them for. They are bred far away from the capital but are found most commonly there. However. (Isn’t there always a however?) Due to their aggression and unpredictability, any breed of Cat has the ability to kill the trainer/handler/rider at any given time. This is probably why they aren’t usually used except in extreme or important circumstances. Cats that kill their owners are immediately put down. Some fools used to use them for further breeding but it was finally decided that was perhaps rather unwise. The Pride tend to ride these beasts and although the public is convinced the King and Queen ride them, almost always it’s a look-alike to avoid the actual risk of death. You can see how frightening this would be and how impossible it would be to outrun such a thing under normal circumstances. For very good reason, the escapees are terrified when they find out that the Cats are pursing them. No one was expected to survive. After all, what chance do you have of outpacing a pickup-truck sized lion? Economy and Currency 1 golden crat = 15 golden alitev|1 golden alitev = 72 silver kel|1 silver kel = 9 silver thrik|1 silver thrik = 8 copper hat Th currency is called the Al’terrian Kel. One crat (30 grand) should buy a very good quality horse and is equivalent to three months salary of a skilled, but not masterful tradesman (middle class). A good respectable horse is closer to 10 alitev. A alitev weighing in at two grand would buy a medium quality small cart. A kel, about 30 dollars, is a fairly standard cost for quality goods A thrik is about 3 dollars, or the price of a loaf of bread A hat will buy a roll of common string. (30 cents) International Relations War and Military The Al’terrians have never liked hand on hand fighting, so wrestling as seen as very low and vulgar form of fighting taken up mostly by barbarians or the uncivilized. This is yet another annoyance with Nolvac. The common weapons are therefore slightly more ranged, such as very types of swords and blades, knife fighting being the most ‘intimate’ and threatening. A more common weapon that is allowed to be carried is a staff for defence. Bladed, spiked, and edged designs, although available for sparring and competitions, are not permitted to be carried openly . Varying lengths are available from the length of forearm to a staff taller than a grown man. These hands off weapons are acceptable. The superior weapon, which has never been allowed to be sold or made outside the Pride, are claws and devices for the hands resembling claws. These are used by the Jin-Tï with frightening precision, a weapon unique to them and one of their symbols. Crossbows are a common distance ranged weapon and used by guards. For a country that’s been at peace for so many years, Al'terra has had a rather good military. The military is controlled by a council in the Pride with direct input from both monarchs and has always been made up of common. High ranking officials are offered Privileged positions but have always refused, out of both tradition and pride in their work. We have to go back in time a bit and look at the military of old. The entering rank of the military is ‘siton’ where those entering this rank are taken to train in the east: sitons must learn proficiency in all ranged weapons to achieve any further ranks but based on physical performance (speed, stamina, climbing talent) they can moved past the rank of minar into specialties: pari, peri, puri, piri, peeri, and piiri.These sub-groups have their own four or five ranks within them before merging back to the growing ranks of tellin, sorb, karafor, cyprus, porran, and then captain. In charge of the military is a general who has control of the captains. Captains are either placed in a region or over part of a campaign. Training is done mainly in the east because most wars have historically happened in the east against Nolvac so techniques in rain, storm, and saltwater are a basic staple. In fact three quarters of the military is stationed in the east and around those cities, and the rest near Septavia. Since the overwhelming peace that has taken Al'terra, at least internationally, the military went into steep decline to where it isn’t much of a job to have anymore. Maybe one in a thousand is picked for military. Those in the military are no less intelligent than the average Al'terrian, nor are they involved in criminal activity - it as respected as much as any other career. Rankings are not given my medals so much as arm bands, from top to bottom of the right arm. Never has a single person obtained so much as to reach the cuff of their right arm - theoretically it can’t be done. There is no male/female discrimination ratio - sometimes it leans a bit in one direction for no particular reason Current Government The rulers of Al'terra for as long as history will take us have been an equal pair of unrelated individuals: a King and Queen (not to be confused with ‘queen’ which is slang for a pregnant female). They are not related by blood, bond, political stance, social affiliation of any kind prior to their office, at least not deliberately as some run in the same social circles. Neither has more power than the other thought through periods of time the King has been a strong leader than the Queen and vice versa. Reigning monarchs (which aren’t really monarchs, but I’m going to use the word due to title) are usually young: 20s and 30s at the latest. They reign for quite a short time, on average about five years. If a monarch dies, or much more likely is killed, their chosen heir takes their place. The heir which is secret until the moment they are revealed, takes up the role and either does a fine job, or is challenged and lose (statistically more likely). To officially take over the place of a monarch and be accepted by the Pride, a challenge is issued either to the existing ruler, or their heir-now-ruler (as in, the assassination was planned so the challenger can take on the very naive heir instead of the former Queen - partly why life spans are so short in rulers). Monarchs can be challenged once a year. A challenge is usually witnessed by the entire Society and anyone else who feels like watching. The challenge consists of three events in each of the three areas of the Pride: fviya, tincane, and Jin-ti. If the competitors are of different areas, the one neither belong to is ended on since generally competitors win in the area they are good at. If they belong to the same area, it’s a bit more fun to watch. After the challenge, the new monarch is crowned immediately. Generally they inherit the same group of people from their predecessor, known as 'The Court’ and they make changes as often as they see fit. Sometimes the King and Queen get along, sometimes they don’t, and it doesn’t seem to matter too much. Sometimes they Dance together, as Cyrus was evidently doing, to my personal amusement. The Queen can be challenged when pregnant which is often why she refrains from such things while in that position. Justice Among the Pride, criminal activity is non-existent. Anyone behaving in such a way is immediately thrown out of the Pride after a trial in front of whatever group pertains to. Generally speaking, there is no crime in the Pride. ' '''In the city, law enforcers are among the Privileged and often very corrupt. They are governed by lords or the equivalent of, also fairly corrupt. But that is in the circles of the Privileged and does not effect most of the common. The lords, who are mayors of each district, are Privileged, and chosen by the Pride from among the Privileged, sometimes promoted from the common. The Privileged act as advisors and police officers of the lord. The decisions of the Pride as to who will govern each district is not as thorough as it used to be. Class Division The goal of Al'terrians, their whole life is to control themselves - often personified as their board. Not only is this control of past and present, but also of futures. There is often a belief that knowledge is power, and therefore power is control - sometimes this is intelligence, other times social connections, religious connections, or career ambitions. Any of these avenues is acceptable as a pursuit of control. If you cannot control yourself, the next best thing is to control other people. Religious people will believe the more control you have, the more control over your board, the better you will have in your next life time. The Pride (Pride, the Prideful) are the socially elite class that occupy the centre of the city, carefully guarded and enclosed. They can leave the city, but most do not venture out very much from the centres of cities. The centre is divided male and female, but is also very mixed in the middle. Adults of the pride are divided into 3 different. Children of the Pride run wild until the age of 5 and then are put into schools to learn basic skills. At 16, children are then apprenticed to whatever role fits them best, with a component of like university learning. Apprentices are not allowed to love, must control your hormones. The Pride makes up the ruling government. Tincane (scholars) - Since knowledge is considered power, they are considered some of the most powerful people in the world. Jin-Ti - Fights, adventurers, who do the bidding of various councils and orders for battles. They are diplomats that go with missions, and sometimes put on shows of power. Often their power comes from being not only physically strong, leaders of other soldiers, but also able to manipulate their own chess boards and change the outcomes of other people's lives. Better, stronger warriors also control their own moves, but also actions of others in the physical realm. Fviya - The group dedicated to the study and use of magic, gaining for their own or others use. Part of what they do includes the manipulation of the chess board for different outcomes, typically the magic and supernatural kind. Some of the most intelligent and brilliant people in the world live here '''Beliefs:' The Pride believes that how your ‘piece’ on the chessboard does in this life, affects what happens in the next world. Henceforth immortality can be achieved. The entire goal of life is to gain power and influence on the chessboard. In the next world, they will not remember anything about themselves. This is the latest crash theory. Location: '''The Sacred Board – This is the walled and gated community of the Pride that few of the Pride ever leave. It is divided into 64 regions. It contains libraries, museums, halls, chambers, temples, academies, universities, statues, fountains, art galleries, cathedrals. Each major city has a region like this, but the original board is in Tantus. '''Pride Factions/Splinters “...of the Lion kin” (or any other cat) – a title used to refer a person’s cat essence/heritage. This has been largely ignored in the Pride currently, but there are kin groups still that openly identify their blood, embracing their identity “...under the study of (name)” – a title tacked on to the existing titles a person holds if they are completely third tier training, such as to identify their Master/Mistress. The Wisdom Council – a group of the most knowledgeable fvïya that hold great sway in the Rhioss Kelnrey The Brotherhood of Staffs – Major group of fvïya, their staffs indicating feats of accomplishments by their carvings. They specialize in offensive magic directed through their staffs. Arcatha– a collection of fvïya dealing in new “technology” or innovation ij Mï – in dealings with any plants or flora/fauna ij Ken – in dealings with cat/human issues and anything to do with the crosses ij Thal – in dealings with death, 9 lives, others lives and religion ij Zajh – in dealings of war, battle, and other countries ij Renra – in dealings with history, discovery of knowledge, and language ij Tear – in dealings of chess, boards, fate and current dealings The Gathering Heights – fvïya testing the limits of the magic Sar ven Chaz – tight control and guardians, rule makers of magic The ninth hall – a small group devoted to the use of magic with religion in mind. Divisions exist due to belief differences. Hence, ‘the eight hall’ also exists. Derfvï – five ambassadors, learned in magic, sent to impress and display their power to the domestic peoples. Sometimes this is in fear, sometimes delight historically. Company of the Broken Circle – dedicated to the use of magic for healing. The Court - The group that immediately attends the King or Queen. The group consists of guards, messengers, a decoy, men/ladies in waiting, attendants, servants, heralds, scribes, handlers for animals, fanner, assistant, assassin, personal handler, healer, translator, a person of magic, and princes/princesses High Council – Most important nine people of the Pride, including King and Queen, which take the decisions of the Society and put them into play and shape the future of Al’terra. The Order – the most powerful group of magic users from all over the world and they meet in Tantus in the Pride area The Design - Made up of six members that work together mostly in times of war or trouble, rarely useful during times of peace. They are far more useful when working together, though they can work for their own means alone. The group is known of by the government but not at all controlled by them. No one knows the members of the Design except fellow members. Each chooses a successor on their own. The First member is the Eye. They have the gift of far seeing, and act as a spy, able to see things others can’t. Traditionally, they can look into the future and sometimes the past, but some of the former people that were the Eye were stronger than others. The second member is the Tongue, who is always gifted to be charismatic, able to work as a spokesperson and convince people. Often the Tongue is also the Singer of Songs, a fabled bard who is a masterful storyteller and wonderful singer. They are quite compelling. The third member is the Aural or the Ear, a person gifted in far hearing, to hear the songs of the whales far out or the whispers of the palace or the beat of one’s heart. Sometimes they hear far more than they need to. A powerful person dubbed the Aural can hear things of the past and pieces of what the future could be. It is a powerful gift if it does not drive them mad. The fourth member is the Hand, who acts out the will of the Design, given full power to kill at will, or to protect someone against all other authority. They cannot be questioned or held back. Sometimes the Hand acts as an assassin. The fifth member is the Blood, who is not so supernaturally gifted, but knows what is going on in the city or country just by feeling it. Sometimes the power of mind reading will aid this person. They truly know the goings-on of places. The final member is the Heart, who acts as the encourager and provides physical items to the group. The Heart is responsible for keeping the group together and functioning but not for leading. The group has no leader and decides things together, which is the main reason it is not always together. They use magic and the Powers and are a secret even within the Pride. Common Studies Guild – a group of tincane that set about to discover the workings of the common people The (Cat) Identity – groups for each species that strongly identify and support their cat essence. This is opposed to ‘kin’ who barely acknowledge it. Investigative Essence Order – a brief coalition that is mentioned from time to time that sought out the root of the cat essence and tried to put a force on its end by brutal means. Interpretations and Readings Assembly – a group of tincane who look over and dispute of old texts that do not particularly translate well. Secretary of Early Historical Studies Order – A position of great importance: leader of an investigative group searching for the origins of the world. The Active Players Council – a non-specific group of Pride chess players who perform the classic games purely for their own satisfaction. Overseer of the Sacred Board Matters – A singular person who watches over the Gathering Heights, among other important groups and reports directly to the rulers. Secondary Observers of Effective Procedure – second to the Primary Observers who regulate who sits in the Society meetings and who does not, and those who keep order there. The Circle of Alternative Notion – A group of ‘free thinking’ magicians who explore the multi universe theory and test it with their magic. Minor Council of Afterlife Theories – a combination of scholars and magicians that look into what happens after death and speculate, usual on the single death theory Modern Sages – an unofficial grouping of tincane that had beneficial wisdom for the masses Reality Knot – a group set about to decode the relations of magic between all the peoples of Altleos The Ring of Espionage within the Western Coast – The spy ring largely disbanded due to good relations with Galeez. It used to be used to spy on Galeez as well as the Septavian Coast. Scholars of Human Authority – A group critical of singular human rulings, such as the King and Queen and other monarchs in the known world. They lean from democracy to anarchy. Council and Studies of Single Event Phenomena Half-Sun Delegation Chessboard Predictions and Fate Study The Rhioss Kelnrey (the Great Society) – Governed by a male and female head (King and Queen), who are not related nor mated. They are each incredibly smart and talented, and usually young. Their positioned are gained by challenging either one to a fight and winning. They rule the entirety of their gender in the Pride and make decisions for the Great Society, which is the highest council and ruling democracy of Al’terra, and thus rule the country together through strange politics. If they killed or die outside the parameters of a fight, they have picked an heir to follow them who may then be challenged. The Society is generally a congregation of male and female, although it can be split, ruled by the King and Queen. Every major leader and person of importance is part of the Society which meets weekly. The Great Society is the largest, most powerful and influential group of the Pride, with every leading master of the other groups in attendance. They deal with large matters in study, science, and politics while he smaller groups have control over the details Areas of Tincane Study Different studies o Historical/literal view of chess o Spiritual interaction between playing chess and what happens on the spiritual plane o How to use chess theory/ideas to open doors between worlds o How chess can interact with real life (using chess as voodoo) o Abstract chess gameplay (using chess pieces of checkers etc) and its effects o Chessboard metaphors interacting as it involves life (‘a politician is like a rook...’) o Telling the future using chess as well as with other methods o Scientific explanation of magic and how chess explains it (the balloon and stem cell theory) o Influence and results of cats and chess on each other o Interaction of chessboard pieces, literal and relationally o Cat behaviour and how the chessboard dictated it o Origins of the chessboard o Chess as ‘religion’ (much like the Force...you must dedicate yourself to it) o Patterns of chess, the chessboard, and life o How personalities relate to chess pieces o Using the stars and zodiac on a chessboard to see the future of a birthed child ' ' Privileged The Privileged are a less official job class, made of only adults that live both in and outside city centre, who gain power through the people that give it to them: government officials, business people, those in law. Middle class and high class servants of the Pride. Commonality Makes up the vast majority of Al'terrians Labourers Although not really a separate class, those children at the age of 15 that have the Powers and are taken into forced labour to work it out of their systems before they turn 16. Education The Care Places (The Orphanages, The Place of the Young) Any gained skills from these first five years of life are learnt from each other and from the environment around them, with perhaps basic reading, history, and mythology taught. Curiosity is encouraged and fostered as best it can be in the safe environment. At the end of summer if they are five years of age, they move on to official schooling. First Tier (Basic Schooling, The Academies, The Place of learning) From the age of 5 to 10 children are boarded in a school facility usually close to the care place they come from and expected to study and learn. They learn to read and write in common as well as any language spoken predominantly in the region they’re in, simple and complex math, life skills such as cooking and cleaning, a basic history and religion background, learning to play chess well and understand the meaning of the board, but the most important thing is to build a healthy sense of curiosity and determined work ethic. School lasts all morning and afternoon, with half the afternoon and evening to be spent studying or in play. Second Tier (Advanced Schooling) Between 10 and 15, boards are read at the beginning and a suitable job is usually given in the direction it is thought that child’s life will end up going. Any children that are thought to be too stupid to train, with too much cat in them, or just lazy are not given the option of advanced schooling generally and are given a hard labour job, or one that serves the Privileged. A lot of childhood jobs serve the Privileged. They are given their own small living space, grouped with the same sex and food is provided. The job they perform is not necessarily an indication of what the do with the rest of their life. Those doing very low jobs or punishment are marked with a leather ankle cord, which is mostly in smaller towns. In the last year, children are funnelled into jobs and apprenticeships (if they aren’t already) that will decide what they do in adulthood as well as mandatory schooling to learn adult responsibilities and behaviours, such as neck coverings, sleeping separately as humans, registering as an adulthood, possibly changing their name, government paperwork, obtaining a paying job, the Dance (Heat), living male/female separately for roughly two years of control, religion/theory of nine lives, role and significance of the Pride, and an explanation to the lack thereof of families in the Pride (and why that is good). At the age of 16, they may also ‘try for the Pride’ which is an audition to be let into third tier education. Third Tier (Pride Apprenticeship) Unlike the common schooling, in the Pride, the children spend an additional five years of study in the direction they choose to pursue (tincane, jin-tï, or fvÏya) and generally assisting the goings on of the Pride. The last year is spent exactly like that of the common schooling learning the ways of adulthood and searching out a master to mentor them. After they cross adulthood, they spend between three and five additional years studying under their master. There they learn the specifics of their job, the workings of the Pride, and the organizations within the Pride. Language Memory, language, and stories are very important elements in Al'terrian curiosity. The language Al'terran is spoken mostly by the elite, mostly as a sort of 'rich speak'. Typical greetings include: Southern Winds and Scarlet Skies, Board willing, long life to you (specifically in story telling), May you find the dance that takes you to its end, Swift running, Swift dancing Curses: References to religion (by the mane, by the Nine), references to dogs (dog spawn, pup, puppy, wolf), references to death and the board (burn it, drown it, burn your own board, cinder and ash, Drosauv'). Some curses are sexual such as 'go serve yourself' which is a strong way of telling someone off. War cries are typically region cries such as 'the man afire' and 'the claws deeply' They also reference the return or rising of the spirit of the gods such as 'the Lion arise' and 'Numinor returns' Slang terms include things like 'catling for younger children, often used to taunt older children, and 'kitten' who is either a precious child, or a woman in heat who is purchased with consent for a man for an evening. Gestures Intimate space is defined as space allowed between two socially very close people - family or bonded. In Al'terra intimate space is from touching to a fore arm’s distance away. Intimate space allows for touching of arm, leg, and neck but may not necessarily do so. Personal space is defined as space allowed between two people of social and familiar equal - good friends, fellow students. This sort of space is arm’s reach but does not include or really allow touching. Social space is anywhere between reaching distance and several paces away, held by non social equals, business people, and newly met acquaintances. Anything closer would feel down right creepy. Public space is anything larger than this and Al'terrians do generally like their public space. There are a variety of gestures of greeting between Al'terrians. The most formal is the raising of the dominant hand, all fingers and thumb slightly curled to resemble claws, drawn back as if to slash. A smaller wrist gesture is acceptable casually. A greeting between two business associates or social equals but not necessarily friends, is extending the right arm in the extended claw position, locking claws, then releasing. The less formal version of this is to merely lace fingers and release (less stiff than formal gesture). With two people who know each other well, often they will greet by pushing their shoulders together in a sort of half hug - or a full hug if so required. And with two people who know each other exceptionally well - friends and family sort of thing - they may greet by pressing their foreheads together, or by brush jaw to jaw. (both these gestures are taken directly from how you would see two cats greet each other). The last well known gesture is when a person yawns, they cover their mouth with the palm out, accompanied by the words ‘fight on wards’ which is rather like saying 'bless you’ after as a sneeze. No one really knows what it means but they say it anyways. None of these gestures are more or less one gender. Women may be a bit more touchy by nature. Because of these gestures, it’s difficult to get the correct dynamic between Damien and Timethy who are quite close to each other, but are both hetereosexual. It’s always been a tough balance getting that pair to come across as intimately close friends, with absolutely no sexual undertones. (I’m still not convinced I’ve succeeded. I know that if Al'terra were ever to become famous, the first fanfiction will be Timethy/Damien slash) Holidays and Calendar The calendar consists of 360 days, and 9 months composing of 40 days each. Drassinj – First month of the year: new years day marks the first day of fall though temperature are still mildly summer like Marim –Second month of the year: a month completely shrouded in fall which is cooler Catarrim – Third month of the year: typically coolest, considered to be a winter month Chutim – Fourth month of the year, the second winter that slowly grows warmer Rhasim – Fifth month of the year, a spring month that becomes warm rather quickly Makusla – Sixth month of the year, the second spring month with temperatures greatly increasing Farim – Seventh month of the year, the first summer month which is the coolest Shanelim – Eighth month of the year, a very warm summer month Kalamal – Ninth and last month of the year, the last month of summer Birthdays The birthday in Al'terra is not marked in the same way that we would take note of such a thing - with parties and gifts and things - but in a rather more quiet and dignified manner. A typical birthday would involve giving the recipient a cup of tea, formal or informal, and a book. Some books go with certain ages: The Laws and History of Al'terra at age 16, The Gilied at age 20, and Readings of Eastern Shores at age 30. Religion Main religion: Numorism (also Nineism) Generally shared beliefs: a soul lives in nine bodies, reincarnated at every death, proceeds to deserved after life with the gods following ninth death. Most believe in Nine gods working together, Numinor being the head. The unifying belief is that one you do affects your board and that will affect your next life. There is no actual physical way to know which life you are on although old superstition says that a baby that is born and does not cry is a new soul, the first life. There is a minor dispute whether you should serve all the gods, or just one, say if you are with Leopard traits, you should serve Fatall more than the others. The Nine The Lion (Numinor, male) – represents strength, courage, daring, adventure, forwardness, rashness, and loyalty. The typical sign of soldiers and blacksmiths. The Tiger (Draj, male) – represents leadership, power, lust, control, ambition, possessiveness, success, and jealousy. The typical sign of leaders and businessmen. The Leopard (Fatall, female) – represents pleasure, laziness, courtesy, sarcasm, intelligence, self love, indulgence, and without temper. The sign of Galeez. The Cheetah (Marshl, female) – represents speed, perseverance, silence, volunteer work, reliability, weaklings, and humbleness. The sign of messengers and travelers. The Jaguar (Vush, male) – represents carefulness, cunning, stubbornness, keen wit, forethought, craftiness, responsibility, trust, and instinct. The sign of strategist. The Lynx (Ettuain, male) – represents playfulness, cheekiness, generosity, trouble, extravagance, exaggeration, confidence, disorder, and relationships. The sign of performers. The Cougar (Sesadi, female) – represents challenges, critical thinking, conflict, persistence, pursuit of knowledge, focus, honesty, discipline, and determination, The sign of explorers. The Winged Ocelot (Ren, female) – represents magic, the Powers, creativity, change, calm, contentment, pacifism, innocence, and purity. The sign of Fvïya. The Domestic Cat (Tarra, male) – represents routine, continuation, aloofness, subservience, grace, independence, vanity, and deceptiveness. The sign of diplomats. Branches ‘Orinact’ – The fundamentalist Nineism ‘The Drahl Sect’ – A sex driven niche of Nineism, which takes a lot of the of the sex drugs, wishing to experience an ultimate sexual and spiritual experience, homosexuality not excluded. ‘The Rising Sect’ – A group believing in the nine lives ascension theory (basically kool aid drinkers) ‘Eightism’ – Closely related to Nineism, but rejects the last god and believes in stronger ties to the board. They reject Tarra as a real deity, which evens to four male and four female deities. Balance is stressed. ‘Drahjact’ – A branching believing in many more than just nine. They coexist well. ‘Archact’ – a group believing the nine are just different versions of one deity. Prophets Arkut – the first prophet, proclaiming divine protection and guardians Sarïa, Kahasar, Zav, Thiv, Pezhl, Jac, Rhasar, Drïa, and Fairc – prophets arising for each of the nine deities. Mythology The six curses – Dragga (Drajja in Al’terran), Burning by fire, Drowning by water, trapped in small places without escape, burnt/rent souls (destroyed), Amnesia (forgetting) Ritual and Practise ' ' Holidays – There are national holidays marking the memory of Arkut Temples – In major cities, typically each deity will have their own temple and although the rankings of the staff are slightly different their purpose is the same. A temple’s main chamber for worship contains statue of the god, lit candles, and prayer mats. In smaller cities, temples may be together and in mere towns, may only house shrines. Methods of worship – Main methods practised by normal people are prayers and dancing, or asking the blessing of a priest/priestess by way of dance, the reading of scripture Obligations Worshipers Stars - used to Read Northern Hemisphere The Ship Jahlmun The Filly The Sword Am Alashpen The Curse Danf The Needle and Thread The North Pin Kemp The Dew Star The Warrior The Wound The Gate The Western Wind The Board The Scholar Colt Star The Ears Many Voices The Bindings The Leaf The Northern Wind The Collar The Snake The Jay The Claws Prenalus The Silver Bowl The Setting Sun The Jumping Fish The Arrows Keptal The Eastern Wind Paw Prints The Dancer Elsment The Pendent The Flute Hren Twins The Fable Frev The Magician The Southern Wind Yentha Santhis Comet The Southern Hemisphere (Al'terra sees the Southern Hemisphere of Stars) The bright southern star (easiest to identify) The Flame The Stallion The Glade Cluster Ebrius The River Annoch The Spire The Running Cat Forgetting Rent Souls Annoch The Drums Water Trap The Herd The Mist Fire Dragga The Broken Spine Servus The Hull The Tiger Nirura Fifteen Thorns The Eye The Memory Keep The Mountain Ridge Galere Kier The Crow and the Butterfly The Sash The Ladle Lekper The Dog star The Dancer The King Tensis Major Keppa The Feather The Staff The Cousins The Heron Vrent The Fangs *Chet *Jursh Relationships, Family, and Sexuality Childbirth Upon pregnancy, the woman is barred from going to the Dance (which is tested via a reader at the door). The father usually is out of the picture, known or not. The pregnancy lasts 7 months, shorter than a typical human. There are no forms of abortion available, except possibly within the Pride, but there are many forms of birth control (all with various side affects which include lasting nausea, numbness, memory lose). It is generally believed very little meat and no forms of drugs/alcohol (mainly non applicable). The birth is generally just an event, the same almost as a business meeting. The child is born in privacy between midwife and mother in a comfortable room, and then generally given over to the childcare people. Children are generally wanted, seen as a definite need for the nation to grow and sustain itself, but in a detached manner. Like a commodity. Gender is unimportant since gender divides are nonexistent in culture. By default, the child is sent to a middle class child care facility. Health is of little concern: if the child lives, he lives. A severe physical deformity (like a third arm) might warrant a death cull, which is agreed upon by midwife and mother. After birth, the mother takes two days to recover before returning to home and work, in which time she rests (mainly without child). Before she leaves, she must give the child a last name. It may be her own, the father’s, or just a random one. No first name is given. Sometimes the child’s board is read to the mother, if she so desires, but that is rare. If the mother dies or is in danger of dying, the life of the mother takes precedent since she is considered the person of the situation (the child is not a citizen, not useful yet, so although has potential, is not currently contributing). A child who does not cry at birth, in previous times, considered special since its soul was brand new, and it was an entirely new creation. This isn’t regarding so highly anymore and is considered weak superstition. Childhood At the beginning of their life, children are taken care of by nanny types, usually but not completely female care (most using this as their childhood job), being cared for and fed until they are old enough to walk on their own feet and leave the nursery. Government funding pays for this and the care is universal for Privileged and common children alike. Pride children get the same style of treatment but better quality, with higher expectations. When they can walk, they spend their days playing in the facility, sleeping together as a group, generally enjoying life. At some point they are named either by an older child, a care taker, rarely a parent, or another child met in play (from another facility). The exception is with Pride children, who are given a dignified name by a worker at the care place. When they have a decent amount of reason and can wander around, they go outside and play games of their own, with meal times and curfew. They are under this care until the age of 5 (human equivalent 7) where they are distributed to different schools in the area. The education is the same everywhere but sometimes it is necessary to split certain groups. The choice is mostly random. Children are distinct from adults since they lack any sort of neck protection. Children are expected to study and make something of themselves, to be curious and pursue a subject. Pride children are expected to excel into the Pride life. In normal society, children are raised to read fluently, do math, learn basic applied skills, and foster a curiosity in something that interests them. This is done in a sort of boarding school type atmosphere, no parents, just instruction and free time. Curiosity is an encouraged trait, and questions are usually answered, with mostly politically correct answers (throwing out religion, reinforcing the way society is made). A perfect child would take curiosity in a subject and take up a very desirable career: historian, librarian, reader, memory keep, scholar and then be promoted through Privileged to the Pride level. A failed child takes up a low job, such as farming, or common work requiring no skill such as mining. Childhood ends officially at age 15 (human equivalent 18 or 19) but is culturally ended at age 10 (human equivalent 12 or 13). Childhood games include ‘Hound and Hawk’ (like Marco Polo) Young Adulthood ' '''Young adulthood, still considered childhood officially, is the period between age 10 and 15 ending of their 16th birthday. Following the mandatory 5 years of school, as chosen by their board, children acquire a ‘childhood job’ that is not paid, but hopefully helps their job of choice. For instance, a herbalist may go work for a herb gardener as well as study part time to perfect the art. The choosing of a career has partly to do with interest, partly need, partly the board of a child. Those with more prominent cat markings (or just a lot more than usual) may not get jobs. Many of the child hood jobs are not about the interest of the child, but about serving the needs of the Privileged. They are semi independent, perhaps living in designated residence where they are given shelter and food but don’t see much of the providers. Full adulthood is still the goal, but not many rights come with the passing of age 10. They are not yet considered contributing to society and burdens, since they don’t make money, pay taxes, or truly contribute, so most practises are withheld. Young adults must work for or under the guidance or apprenticeship of an adult. This childhood job doesn’t necessarily dictate what they will do as their adult job, such as working for the Privileged as is common, but traditionally was a good indication. In the Pride, children are sent into deeper studies. Young adults are not allowed at Dances and no one would pair with them outside. They are raised to not be pairs, so pairing happens outside the cultural restrictions. Young adulthood is spent single, at least publically. Rebelling teenagers, generally those involved in crime or refuse to work or caught in a sexual act (rare), are sent to do a very low job and public job for the Privileged for their entire childhood and are marked with a leather ankle cord to show it. They are shunned and looked down upon. They may be released at adulthood, depending on behaviour and severity of rebellion. The last year of adulthood, young adults are educated in the manner of the rights, responsibilities, privileges, and expectations of their adult life. '''Adulthood' Adulthood starts at 16 (the physical equivalent of 19 or 20), on their birthday. Several things are very distinct about this. On this day, and for several days after, the new adult may try out for the Pride. This includes a reading of their board, some questioning, an interview, and they may be let in if worthy. Regardless of whether they get in or not, and most do not if they choose to try, they now must register legally as adults (or they can’t go anywhere or do anything), wear a neck covering, gain a paying job (which may extend from their childhood one), own and run their own place, and buy major things. They may also pair, go to the Dance, the females will go into heat. Adulthood is seen as nothing more than an age passing to other adults and a milestone to the newly made adults. Generally speaking, full adulthood is truly recognized as opening a dwelling and having a paying job. In the Pride, at adulthood, they are apprenticed for three to five years under a master who teachers and perfects their art. The apprentices then must abstain from the Dance and live under their master’s roof, but upon completing their training, they have near full freedom. Pride adults then can join groups, though they are admitted to some beforehand. Generally it’s acceptable to wait three years before taking on an apprentice or young adult, class regardless. In past times, it would be acceptable to take a religious stance by adulthood, but that isn’t the case in current times. Adults are allowed near complete sexual freedom within the usual rules of the Dance. They may dance with anyone they choose, take or not take the drugs and get pregnant as they please. If they choose to pair, they are allowed complete sexual freedom with that partner (heterosexual). Outside the sexual bounds results in shunning or removal from Pride. Adult rebellion is completely unacceptable in the Pride, and such individuals are cast out and punished severely. It’s easier in the common circles and easiest in the Privileged where they are the law enforcement. A successful adult has a good job, influence, some sort of power, and is knowledgeable. Old Age Culture appreciates old age, since it generally includes wisdom, which is the goal of the nation. Old age is about the age of fifty, since life span is about sixty five or so. More authority is given and it is unlikely they will be found at a dance since males lose their energy and females do not go into heat. People want the respect and wisdom of all age, not necessarily the looks (although it is not nearly as prominent with them as with humans). Old age is not well defined by any sort of ritual or government transaction, but the Privileged are rarely old. The elderly die usually of a failed heart, in reasonably decent health. There is no retirement, but they pass off their business to a younger apprentice or partner of some kind, sometimes earlier, and act as an advisor. Most elderly have had at least one child work as a childhood job, some which continue and are taught properly. There are rarely any Jin-Ti elders, for they die before they hit old age (or they are very good). Taxes are not paid by the elderly and they are no more likely to pair than before, though grief of a partner has been known to cause death. Rebellious elderly who don’t conform to the ‘wise old one’ model are treated with disgust and not cared for, sometimes left to work low paying jobs just to survive. The elderly generally don’t get sick before they die for any period of time, but just feel weaker and there heart stops (a matter of three days or slightly less). Death Society treats death as not so much of a sadness but as a ‘next’. The dead are buried the morning after their death and anyone close to them (work partner, pair, or friend). Death is just the next phase, since reincarnation is a wide belief. Pride think it’s to another world, but the rest believe its into another body that doesn’t contain memories. Death is not an ending, but a next step. However, it is a source of grief and sadness because the personality and knowledge of the person is gone. Suicide is not looked well upon because either thwarted the plans of the gods, took your life into your hands, or could have done more. People who reach the pinnacle of their life sometimes commit suicide. Murder is nearly unheard of and completely despised. Community members gather to respect the death at morning, to share words, and then the body is either buried on their side and curled up, or burned (which is acceptable since the person is dead). Religious prayers are sometimes done over the body as well as a dance. If the government isn’t notified of the death, a census occurs every two years and confirms who is alive and who is not. People view death as a necessary process but don’t necessarily like it, except for perhaps moving on. A failed death is that of someone who achieved nothing in life, wherever a successful death as one that achieved something even by the act of death itself. Single Life Singleness is viewed as the forward way of thinking, the way modern people live or should live once they reach adulthood. It is perfectly acceptable to have no sort of partner in any aspect of life, and it is mainly strived for in the Pride especially. Mainly remaining single is chosen just as choosing a form of partner is a choice. Certain forms of work expect singleness but do not necessarily require it. The ideas of widow and widower are non-existent since even in pairs, both are still thought of as individuals. It would be considered the same as if a good friend died. Common people in remote areas, especially those with families, view involuntary singleness with pity, with the higher classes deem it as acceptable and almost expected. The most common reason is for self-progression or betterment, and complete independence. Singleness is not the only way because some people think the use of other people is also a method of self-betterment. It is the most common way to live, since it is considered the most human, and therefore good. Once a year in late spring, a day is set aside for all singles to go to the Dance. Singles are not loners or live in solitude, they still friends just don’t link anyone to them as family per se. They only close pairing connection they might have is in the Pride they have master/mentor figures. Depending on class, pairs are either looked upon as an ‘alternative’ and thus equal ground, or lower than. Singles generally don’t interact with families since that is too much of a stretch. Generally singles are regarding above pairs or families (from Pride perspective) in all classes. Although limited to the Dance, singles may do as they please. Anything outside the Dance is considered to be paired. Society and individuals in general are all heterosexual and the idea of homosexuality is very foreign, seen only in Galeez and rarely at that. Singleness is popular because of a book written two thousand years ago that said individuals influence their own movements on the chess board, and it was believed after that that neither other people nor religion were truly needed to succeed in life. Purists of this thought would down right abuse non-singles and especially religious families. Since paired life is freely chosen, a same-sex pair (which becomes a very close sibling bond, not a homosexual pairing), a red of some kind is worn on the left arm (either a strip of fabric, sometimes a red metal bracelet). If the pairing is heterosexual (a true pairing), then often is a tattoo on the left (or non-dominant) wrist or arm in red. Paired Life Pairings are always mutual. People choose pairs to counter loneliness that comes with choosing the single path. And in between is group living where individuals dwellings are built together and so that meals and conversation can be shared, but still have private quarters. Pairs exist when a friendship is formed so deeply, it is sibling like and pairing is a natural progression. The other is a mutual male/female relationship that is not purely of a sexual element. Paired life is actual the most natural feeling and shares so many benefits, it can’t be fully exterminated. The pairing is a natural go between singles and families, although it is more frequent they would interact with singles unless they intend to be a family (which is rare). It is expected that (heterosexual) pairs will remain sexually exclusive to each other, which is why official pairing is unusual since the popular mentality allows for almost complete sexual freedom within the Dance. Same sex pairs still have the same freedoms, but may have input into who they choose, precautions to take etc. The sexual aspect of a paired relationship is not nearly as important is popularity and influence. Females are only sexually available for 3-5 days once a season (4 times a year). Any other time there are great legal and social laws that do not allow for men and women to engage in intimate activities outside these strict times. And women just won’t put up with it: during the low times, they cannot be aroused or excited. During that 3-5day period, they can do whatever they want, of their own free choice. No one would even imagine rape. That has never been an issue in Al'terra. Males, on the other hand, are sexually available at any time. How novel. When individuals are partnered, officially or unofficially, they typically dance at every opportunity during those days. There are a variety of effective contraceptives with a side effects, so pregnancy isn’t really a surprise to anyone. Those who aren’t specifically partnered and perhaps want a little extra money, can select a client willing to pay money for the honour of dancing with them. Typically during this experience, the female will take a contraceptive, but not always. It’s a good way to make a lot of extra money, specifically if you keep your wits about you. These females, when they have the option of selling their services, are called ‘kittens’. This is the closest we can get to the idea of prostitution. There is no social stigma attached to this unless you are a very high-ranking official and you take on some low-born client. Very uncommon. The concept is never truly visited in the books. The opening line in Book 3 from the other point of you has Lakiya suggesting she can 'buy a kitten’ for the apprentice.You might now realize she isn’t offering him a small pet, but essentially a whore to take his mind off of Kite. Family Life ''' First to have a family, there must be a heterosexual pairing (official or unofficial), then the parents must keep their children. Being part of a family is actually counter culture, and only would consist of two parents and children. Families are disapproved of by proper culture and are still quite rare, especially in cities. Technically no reasons exist for living in family, because it is highly disapproved of. No legal actions are taken, but families could be socially out cast especially in large cities. It is only found in the low end common people, and usually more so outside large cities. Traditionally, families haven’t existed for thousands of years. Typically, both parents do some work, one may stay home for early years. If it is known that the person is in a family, work is harder to come by (akin to hiring a criminal to work for you, so it’s iffy). There is no chance of getting a job within the Privileged (although you could acquire a family AFTER and hope no one minds). It is expected that the parents remain sexually exclusive, though that’s not a hard fast rule, but if they are a true pair, they are sexually exclusive. Naming Conventions Food The primary food staples for common people are goat meat and cheese, many grains the most common being barley, figs, some seafood (mainly fish), olives (and olive oil), goat meat, and bread made of wheat or barley. Vegetables were beans, peas, tomatoes, cucumbers, potatoes, eggplant, and onions, of which soup is often made. Spices are tasty but mild including basil, oregano and thyme. Pomegranates and dried nuts are dessert style food, with honey as the natural sweetener as are nuts of many kinds with cinnamon. The use of diary products is traditionally uncommon with the exception of cheese. Game meat and beef is considered rarer, while any sort of poultry is foreign. A much greater variety is found in the Pride which is imported. Most food is prepared so it can be consumed in bite size portions that have no need for slicing, due to the dining utensil of choice. It is considered rather barbaric to eat with the hands or to touch the food after it has been prepared. With thin soup, a small fished ladle is used and the food consumed with two hands until it can be drank directly from the bowl. Water is the most common beverage as is any citrus drink, sometimes sweetened or altered with fruit juice or honey, depending on individual wealth. Neither wine nor beer is made by Al’terrans, but by their neighbours in Galeez who they ship their grapes and barley to. It is not uncommon for some people to be vegetarian because meat is uncommon in their region. Manners High table manners are considered almost norm among the Al'terrian Pride but can be found everyone in the country. When entering a proper high dinner, guests must stand behind their appropriate chair until the host has been seated. The table is set with three small plates in a triangle pointing towards the guest, a tresp laid or standing in the middle of the plates. A tall straight glass is placed behind the plates. Typically a pre-course is already plated and consists of one sweet, one cold potato dish, and one soup or stew - all cold. These are consumed and the dishes replaced with a large square plate moving onto the main meal. If the dinner is not plated, dishes are served from left to right around the table. In order, the main courses are a traditional roasted lamb, a dish involving greens (may or may not be a salad), a series of spiced lemon pieces, a fish dish (in areas where this is hard to find, it’s sometimes substituted for poultry), a soup, a grains based dish such as tossed barley, a vegetable dish, a warm potato dish, and finally another lamb dish. The plate this is served upon is usually indented so it looks like it contained a tic-tac-toe game, or like a waffle if you can visualize that better, and the main courses are dished into each square, left to right, top to bottom. The bowl of soup is always in the middle. It doesn’t matter what order the food is consumed. but it is considered rude not to at least taste everything. Three different tresps are provided with the main course in proper dining: one with four large spokes, another with none smaller spokes, and one with twenty’ half of which are knife like. Any of these can be used. A series of drinks are offered, all cold, usually water and lemonade being the expected drinks and then a few of the hosts choosing that may compliment the meal. When the main meal is removed from the table, a hot beverage is provided: many sorts of tea, hot juice, cider….you will not find alcohol at a high table. Ever. Last course, if taken at the table, is served on an elevated plate and can be hot or cold, usually with an element of sweet to it, but not over the top sweetness. The tresp served with it is usually incorporated into the design of the food itself. At a proper high table, no guest can leave the table before the host and must follow their line of conversation with changing the topic. Usually such formalities are only followed it Pride functions involving the King or Queen. Fashion Even though the nation may deny it, the half cat identity has penetrated even fashion which has a tendency to protect the nick, choose weapons such as claws, and accentuate the arms and legs. Typically long hair has been socially preferred, however times do change. There's an opposition to short hair amongst the Pride, however the common people do more with their hair. Styles are simple: tied back, braided, pulled up for occasions. There is no real bias between men and women. Characters that all had long hair (prior to the factories) were Timethy, Kite, Nicki, and Jared (all from more traditional upbringings). Art and Culture Chessboards and Readers All individuals in Al'terra (and Galeez) are born with a chessboard. It can take any shape (ball, spiral, folded in half) and while it is material,it is inexplicably tied to an individual and cannot be destroyed. It will pop in and out of existence by their will. It can be read by a reader, of which there are a wide variety of skills. This board has become just a pass time to play the actual game and it's very personal to let someone play on your board. Boards are buried with individuals on their death and only then can be destroyed. Not unlike a patronus from Harry Potter, or a daemon from His Dark Materials, this chessboard is a self reflection and can morph depending on life experience. Readers can look at a variety of things, depending greatly on their training. Some readers just look like specifics for pregnancy and birth control in light of the Dance. Some look towards future, some look towards potential. Some can even see Powers, illness, family history, even specific events tied to the person but far off. Readings can depend on stars, on zodiacs, and while they don't predict futures, they open possibilities. A great deal about the past can be read about a person, for example if they had a father who was a diplomat and half-Galeezian, but not necessarily their name. Gestures Greetings – The most common greeting between people, especially those first meeting each other is to press each other’s palms together and draw back the hands until the fingers (representing claws) lock. If the people know each other, they merely lace fingers. If the pair is more acquainted, they press shoulders together in a hug. More intimate greetings include foreheads pressed together or brushing jaw along jaw. A formal greeting is the stronger hand upraised, all fingers curled and thumb slightly curled and drawn back as if to slash. A yawn is followed by the phrase ‘fight onwards’, as you would say ‘bless you’ after a sneeze. Although few know its roots, it was believed a yawn expressed a war cry in the spiritual world and the phrase ‘fight onwards’ was an affirmation and encouragement. Clothing The basic style of clothing is a turtleneck shirt, sleeveless and straight legged pants of any neutral color with boots laced up to just before the knee or gladiator style sandals. This is worn by both sexes. Skirts, or robe like clothing, can be worn, but that is not seen with a person of importance, as that hides the legs (which are symbols of power, as well as the arms). Unless in poverty or still a child, the neck of an individual must always be covered by some protection, be it cloth, shirt design, metal rings, a snake, or rope. While it is not strictly socially inappropriate, female breasts are mostly covered at least partially. In Galeez, they show no restraint. Rich colors and metallics are favoured as much as possible, with rare use of black in the day in any season. Red and gold are always acceptable colors, as they are the colors of Al’terra. Music Al'terrian music is linked to dancing in so far as you really won’t find one without the other. Nearly every song is part of a dance style, or has an accompanying dance dedicated to it. Why don’t we go to basics? Drums are the most fundamental part of Al'terrian music and there is a huge range of at least twenty five drums (from the highest pitch to lowest): Teng, Sa, Flazima, Reds, Mamo, Zeeni, Hing, Heng, Sokanam, Thundersong, All-hill, Merz, Demsen, Fo, Altersong, Ems, Torimon, Zorwd, Percen, Somallow (So), Enboso, Kakaks, Tat, Hoffop, and Dow. Those in plurals come in multiples of 2 or 3. Instruments that layer over these are versions of carved rams horns, wood or silver flutes, and every so often, a stringed instrument that sounds rather wild - Szala, Morn, or the Stilp. Vocals almost never fall over these - Al'terrians and Galeezians are relatively incapable of singing. Songs are made first of a drum line, then an accompanying melody, not too complicated. Sometimes they are layered over and made more complicated for special occasion. Bands that play traditional dance music (folk music) are relatively common and play in the streets for money, in hotels and hostels, and for public events. Bands that play popular music and write their own command a higher price and better dance halls to play for. There isn’t a child alive that hasn’t played the drum and has an innate sense of rhythm. This is an easy occupation to partake in if you haven’t learnt a more desirably craft. Music has not a lot of specific mention in reference to characters, though it seems that both Damien and Timethy can play drum. Dance “The Dance” – A primal and instinct based dance, held in hot and dark chambers, often underground and with high ceilings, lit by fire alone. Described as cave like. The lower the class of people, the more primitive the space. Females in heat are welcome here to deal with their heightened hormones, sexual lust, or just to indulge their feelings three times a year (only when in heat). Males may come three times a year of their own choosing, but a reader always checks this. Generally, the balance between males and females is kept as even as possible. Drugs are available commonly to be taken before admittance, mainly for females, with varying side effects: nightrose (calming of nerves, quieting the body), moth’s wing (induces forgetting of the event, followed by being very sick the next day), southpalm (birth control, makes user slightly numb overall), shymantle (pleasure heightening, almost guaranteed pregnancy), and pritsum (heightened recall of the event, amps up libido, cannot be used with southpalm). Dancing has been used in society as warfare and communication, but is now most commonly used as a form of expression and celebration. '''River Waltz – Wilding (The Dance) – Triple Step Amdi dem Cusra - A friendship dance between two or three close friends, usually done at festivities or as a way of celebrating a friend's significant achievement. At festivities, the dance is very common; it can be rather spontaneous in other situations, and is a way of expressing joy. This dance originated from Tantus, and has always been a custom since the earliest historical records. Usually it is performed to high toned drum beat and clear flute, is kept in a small space, and is noted for having vertical jumps and small transition steps Sveta Shï umer Nin - A worship dance, commonly performed in tribute to the Nine as an integral part of ceremony. The dance is communal. Refusal to participate reflects angst and contempt, and repeated lack of participation may label one as an enemy of the district/region. This was popular until the fall of religion and the popularity of the Nine. The dance is still modern but only found in temples on holidays, exact origins unknown, but has early history in Galeez. Uidia - A dance practiced only by those in the southern ‘Rising Sect’ (kool-aid) cults. It is an underground dance performed only within a cult's sanctum, and for two primary reasons: one, to gain entrance into a cult, and the other--a slightly longer variation--as a ritualistic dance to affirm the bonds within the cult. Its origins are subject to debate; the two main contested regions are Stone Corner and the Bowl. Spïr Svea - A magical dance also known as the Powers Dance. When performed by an encircled group of those with Powers, this dance helps to restore mental clarity and diffuses physical weariness that accompanies use of the Powers. This dance is extremely rare, and is usually performed in secret after a strenuous event for the group or for an individual. Only one person knows of the dance's exact lineage, and there are only four known teachers of the dance throughout Al'Terra, all in hiding. The Pride are aware of this dance, but do not know its exact steps, and so are prejudiced towards any kind of dancing in their presence that they know looks a good deal like this one. It has rarely been used since it hasn’t been mentioned throughout history and has thus been squelched from memory. Derusa Mindir - A mythical dance accompanied by a chant that is said to call on evil, or at least unfriendly spirits. According to a handful of 3,000 year-old documents presumably written by citizens of the Pride, it is said to cause victims' Powers to become malicious in nature. Although no one has been seen performing the dance, the prevalence of its sinister nature among the very well learned would make anyone fearful of it. Suva em Fvivk - A ceremonial dance performed at a Bonding. This dance is reserved for the couple and symbolizes a promise of monogamy between the two; thus, it is not very common. It was first performed spontaneously in 13431 AT by a couple from Kindara, who used the dance to express their dedication to one another. Many derivations have been developed since then, many adding steps unique to themselves. Vamevk Ula - Laura's personal Dance that came from a high influence in her district and her mother’s dance. Nicki is the only known person to have observed this dance fully, albeit not remembering much about the exact steps. The purpose of the dance is unknown, but it is speculated that she performed this dance to attain inner tranquility and focus, and to obtain freedom from her personal demons. According to Nicki's account, Laura developed the dance herself when she was a very young catling. The Dance of Four Tails - '''A dance whose purpose is officially unknown, but is subject to many different theories. Based on an ancient ideogram detailing the steps, the dance's original purpose seemed to be for worshipping of a mythical Aberkind (anti-god); however, a majority of Al'terrian historians believe the dance to be used for something else. It is said in the ideogram that if the dance is performed in a specific temple (presumed to be the "Wind Bridge Temple" of the Corridor), then the dance acts as a clue to the last few blank lines of the tablet. The dance has been attempted at the location, but no one has yet been able to agree on what it means. Thus it is studied by the tincane extensively. The origins of this dance, based on the features of the ideogram, are thought to be from a nonexistent city within the mountain region, dating back around 5,200 years. The dance is attributed to an "Jame of the High Place Scarlet." No one knows who this person is, nor if they are living or dead. '''Ulen Ven - The dance performed for the original Society to signal the King and/or Queen's approach. It was performed by the court masters (and only the court masters). This dance originated in 10,120 AT when Kar Envkel IV commissioned Pride born Lauter Kiten to create a dance that would reflect the "majesty and grace that his nature." Vekmar Dese - Tobias' personal Dance. This dance allows him to focus and build his strength. It comes in handy especially before work periods that require a great deal of endurance. It resembles dances from Ireland and involves many repetitive arm movements. The dance was taught to him by a Healer just prior to his child hood job. Vemkes vu' Laura - Rob's personal Dance. Rob created this dance shortly after Laura's death as a way to remember her. To many, the dance does not seem to serve any special purpose, but it is rumoured that it allows Rob to "speak" with Laura. Rob will not speak to anyone during this dance and is strangely concentrated on it. It appears there should be a partner for it, but there isn’t. When Rob is particularly lonely or upset, he uses it himself. Taunting Step – A style of dance named after the Tauntingjay. Amera Evk - An old dance tracing back to the days of pure humanhood. According to a preserved page from an unnamed volume, the dance makes use of each person's board, allows the performing individual or group to communicate with a spirit by using the once living person's board. It is said to be the first sign of magic being used in a dance, magic being relatively unknown around its time. Ill effects have been reported upon performance of this dance, including hallucinations, mind hazing and — in two documented cases — complete possession of the initiator. In modern times, this dance is predominantly practiced by cults and poorly at that; it is so ancient is non existent and most people don’t know of it anymore whatsoever. Sky Circles- The dance was created by a merchant upon hearing the sound of birds seemingly singing in time with each other. The dance involves many whimsical and graceful movements, and when performed in groups, an onlooker may perceive it as a gathering of birds swirling around each other. No date or name is given for attribution of this dance. The dance is widely performed, and is a staple for events in the celebration of the harvest. Suvera adiem Nichi (effe Al'Terra) '- Nicknamed the "Dance of Wisdom" among the groups who perform it. This dance is the anthemic dance for Al'Terra, and is performed by a select group each year during the national festivities. Others may join only while the dance is ongoing, since it is held to be one of the Sacred Dances. The dance was first started by Ahevou Shia, the fourth Queen of Al'Terra; she proposed that a dance be created to accompany the yearly festivities. She has only been seen performing the dance herself once. '''Feral Arch '- A dance that originates to a group of Privileged from the Cradle area whose names remain unknown to this day. Known as a coming of age dance, it involves many flaunting and sexually-provocative moves, and is said to be a disgraceful dance among "Hollywood-like" amateur dancers who aspire to becoming professionals. It is generally not performed in public due to its "slutty" appearance, and while it is often associated with Wilding, it is not formally part of that custom, since it is preformed by last year children entering adulthood. However, modern variations tend to incorporate moves from this dance. It is normally performed by adolescents entering adulthood, as a sign of their new status. '''The Brindle Waltz - Nicki's personal Dance. She created this dance in her childhood while on a horse ride. Fields and Rings Recreation Although not the focus of culture, recreation is part of everyday living. The most common form is dancing (see above) thought other physical activities are enjoyed such as races, fair, and rarely smoking. Some other substances are smoked and thought to be intellectual in nature: chives, oregano, cloves. Everyone is taught to ride at a young age, as that is the chosen form of transport across the country either by individual or on mass. They are important servant creatures. Due to a few cut backs and extortions in taxes, toys are more a luxury than ever. Toys aren’t general personal, but communal, unless you were lucky enough to be given something from the people that gave you your genetic material (calling them parents is just too kind for Al'terra). Kite mentions this directly in TCM1 when she is covering up and mentions she was recalling a childhood toy but never actually had any. This has slowly become a norm. Animal toys - perhaps the most plentiful of the toys. Toys are either wooden, clothe, or perhaps other scrap materials in the shapes of common animals: sheep, goats, horses, cats….Fantastical beasts make it in every so often too and exaggerated social groups (Nolvac, Septavian, the races in the East…) Puzzles - a greatly preferred toy, given the options, as this grows the mind of the pre-tier children - things similar to metal knot puzzles, suduko, logic, math games and the like. Books - Many of the better schools have a personal library of children’s tales as well as history and basic knowledge, but more commonly children are given free access to any city library to read as they choose - some take advantage and of course many do not. Weapons - If it can’t be found, it’s made. A staff is the common when, especially among children since there is no blade and no chance of ‘real damage’ but nevertheless, this sort of weapon is used and occasionally made when there are trees or even bushes near by. Young ones spar and have their own war games. Swords, blades, other weapons can all be made and played too. Drums - As I said previously, almost every kid would know how to play the drum. And why? School necessity. Mostly the toy or trinket version of the real thing, but enough to make a tinny sound or at least give the impression of correct rhythm. It’s so innately picked up it isn’t even taught. Because of the lack of parental involvement, dolls make no sense as a toy. Swimming Al'terrians generally don't like water. Those of certain blood will usually be okay with water - tigers, fishing cats, jaguar - but an innate fear of water is embedded in many people to the point where bathing is a psychological struggle.Swimming lessons would not be the norm for this society. General people who sail can swim or at least tolerate water, but Al'terrians do not sail out of sight of land. Ever. This can make water travel a bit longer than would usually happen. Swimming is one of the less popular athletics, since there are less people who like swimming let alone competing in such a thing. By comparison, Nolvac (Nulvey) are essentially born in the water and would be likely ridiculed from their society if they could not swim. Galeez is a bit better with water than Al'terra but aren’t big on sailing. Timethy is likely the calmest tiger-kin in Al'terra, and for that reason he loves swimming at any importunity and uses it for stress relief. Kite, the polar opposite in this respect can’t even stand to get her face wet and so has a struggle washing anything. The others fall somewhere between these two extremes, but no one could boast swimming skill… Newspaper So our Al'terrian friends like to be informed. What is the worst thing you could do to them? Library strike! Publication ban! Book burning! It was put to me recently that I need to explain mass publishing of newspapers, something I glazed over in my last work. This is a world building blog and this is the time and place to share such a thing. First, though, a bit about newspapers. A newspaper is something you would pick up in the morning and there are two dozen major ones found in Tantus and across Al'terra, some are region specific or city specific as you would expect. They contain things about politics, finances (tax dollars), foreign relations, trade, book recommendations, weather reports, and brain teasers (think sudoku on the hardest level). Noticeably there is usually nothing about crime, because there is usually nothing about crime. These papers are considered reliable and although have slight bends to them (don’t all papers?) they are considered relatively neutral. There are afternoon papers called ‘sunhighs’ or 'sunnies’ which are more lighthearted and contain more things like recipes and book reviews as opposed to finances. In the evening, you can pick up nightwords, which are usually specialized to region or similar to a personal blog, and are very very specific. It might be something that only follows the movements of the King for instance, or keeps an eye on one particular dock. All these things are bought at stores, rarely delivered, and you can buy three days old before they are destroyed. As for their actual printing. Small time publishers hand write their work and take it to a printing house and commission a number of copies - the work is taken from hand to print pressing by workers (either very low class or children as this is actual labour and looked down on). If the work is too large to be committed to paper (such as large newspapers) it is often sent by cat messenger, though this is expensive and requires a reader on both ends to facilitate transport. This is how larger papers are printed in multiple cities. Generally for a morning paper the work is transcribed in the previous evening, printed and distributed all night. People tend to read two major papers and perhaps some additional sunnies and nightwords, depending on their occupation and time. This is the source for most polite conversation. Medicine In recent times, medicine and medical practises are more accepted than they used to be when religion spoke against them. Spring Cough – common, kills hundreds every year Wailing fever – a sickness characterized by a simple but hot fever and vivid, always negative, hallucinations (hence the naming ‘wailing’) Magic The Pride is obsessed with the magic that is barred by the chessboard - they are looking to crach such things as resurrection, changing things in time, chanigng the properties of objects, changing mental states such as emotions or thoughts, physically moving objects, and changing 'spaces in time'. Appearance Males and females are similar in appearance, all things being equal, though the male is always the heftier and taller sex. Altterians have a lean but not skinny build, somewhere between 5'0 and 6'2 and a graceful walk. With better than human sight, their eye colours can be either blue or green, then a range of gold to mid-brown. SKin colour ranges from creamy white (on the pink side) to slightly tanned beyond that. As decoration, some tattoos do exist but they are through belief and association, not decoration, piercings are unusual except for one or two on the face as decoration. All people carry the fusion at DNA, which manifests as certain traits between one and four, averaging at two. They include protruding teeth, whiskers, vertical pupil slits, claws,padded hands, voice (and sounds such as hissing, purring, growling), fur or hair with the consistentency of fur, patterning along the skin (stripes, spots, etc), tail, amazing reflexes, dashing and sprinting speeds, agility above and beyond typical Al'terrians, impeccable smell and the nose to go with it, balance upon incredibly delicate structures, a lack of human speech, ears in cat framework with similar hearing